eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Daran Little
Daran Little is currently one of ''EastEnders''' prominent writers having written 107 episodes since he joined the crew in August 2010. In his early career, Daran was the official archivist on Coronation Street for eleven years before joining the writing staff in 2000. Daran created, wrote and produced the twenty-part Channel 4 teen drama Hollyoaks: In The City, a spin-off from the soap opera Hollyoaks, of which he was a part of the writing team. He was also hired by ABC Television in the United States of America to be a creative consultant on popular daytime soap All My Children. Following his return to the UK, Little became apart of the BBC production team and started writing for EastEnders and writing the BBC4 drama The Road to Coronation Street, a telemovie documenting the creation and casting of the show. He also wrote Children in Need's East Street, the first-ever crossover between EastEnders and Coronation Street. Episodes written by Daran Little 2010 (9 episodes) *Episode 4056 (20 August 2010) *Episode 4065 (6 September 2010) *Episode 4096 (29 October 2010) *Episode 4097 (1 November 2010) *Episode 4110/3011 (25 November 2010) *Episode 4119 (9 December 2010) *Episode 4120 (10 December 2010) *Episode 4131 (26 December 2010) *Episode 4132 (27 December 2010) 2011 (16 episodes) *Episode 4159 (10 February 2011) *Episode 4173 (7 March 2011) *Episode 4174 (8 March 2011) *Episode 4185 (29 March 2011) *Episode 4186 (31 March 2011) *Episode 4219 (27 May 2011) *Episode 4220 (30 May 2011) *Episode 4233 (21 June 2011) *Episode 4234 (23 June 2011) *Episode 4250 (19 July 2011) *Episode 4268 (19 August 2011) *Episode 4277 (5 September 2011) *Episode 4278 (6 September 2011) *Episode 4314 (8 November 2011) *Episode 4315 (10 November 2011) *Episode 4336 (16 December 2011) 2012 (5 episodes) *Episode 4370 (6 February 2012) *Episode 4371 (7 February 2012) *Episode 4383 (28 February 2012) *Episode 4404 (5 April 2012) *Episode 4405 (6 April 2012) 2013 (1 episode) *Episode 4765 (19 December 2013) 2014 (16 episodes) *Episode 4777 (2 January 2014) *Episode 4778 (3 January 2014) *Episode 4787 (16 January 2014) *Episode 4793 (27 January 2014) *Episode 4825 (25 March 2014) *Episode 4839 (17 April 2014) *Episode 4867 (5 June 2014) *Episode 4887 (10 July 2014) *Episode 4910 (19 August 2014) *Episode 4911 (21 August 2014) *Episode 4923 (11 September 2014) *Episode 4943 (16 October 2014) *Episode 4944 (17 October 2014) *Episode 4957 (10 November 2014) *Episode 4974 (11 December 2014) *Episode 4975 (12 December 2014) 2015 (14 episodes) *Episode 5003 (22 January 2015 - Part 2) *Episode 5014 (13 February 2015) *Episode 5035 (19 March 2015) *Episode 5053 (20 April 2015) *Episode 5063 (7 May 2015) *Episode 5064 (8 May 2015) *Episode 5077 (1 June 2015) *Episode 5088 (19 June 2015) *Episode 5097 (6 July 2015) *Episode 5100 (10 July 2015) *Episode 5111 (30 July 2015) *Episode 5112 (31 July 2015) *Episode 5157 (19 October 2015) *Episode 5184 (4 December 2015) 2016 (18 episodes) *Episode 5205 (5 January 2016) *Episode 5210 (12 January 2016) *Episode 5211 (14 January 2016) *Episode 5230 (16 February 2016) *Episode 5249 (21 March 2016) *Episode 5250 (22 March 2016) *Episode 5276 (3 May 2016) *Episode 5279 (5 May 2016) *Episode 5280 (6 May 2016) *Episode 5297 (6 June 2016) *Episode 5313 (11 July 2016) *Episode 5314 (12 July 2016) *Episode 5347 (8 September 2016) *Episode 5348 (9 September 2016) *Episode 5367 (13 October 2016) *Episode 5368 (14 October 2016) *Episode 5395 (2 December 2016) *Episode 5409/5410 (25 December 2016) 2017 (21 episodes) *Episode 5428 (20 January 2017 - Part 1) *Episode 5429 (20 January 2017 - Part 2) *Episode 5430 (23 January 2017) *Episode 5431 (24 January 2017) *Episode 5438 (9 February 2017 - Part 1) *Episode 5467 (30 March 2017) *Episode 5468 (31 March 2017) *Episode 5477 (17 April 2017) *Episode 5499 (25 May 2017) *Episode 5500 (26 May 2017) *Episode 5511 (15 June 2017) *Episode 5512 (16 June 2017) *Episode 5524 (7 July 2017) *Episode 5525 (10 July 2017) *Episode 5552 (25 August 2017) *Episode 5588 (27 October 2017) *Episode 5589 (30 October 2017) *Episode 5603 (23 November 2017) *Episode 5604 (24 November 2017) *Episode 5617 (18 December 2017) *Episode 5618 (19 December 2017) 2018 (7 episodes) *Episode 5644 (24 January 2018) *Episode 5645 (25 January 2018) *Episode 5688 (12 April 2018) *Episode 5689 (13 April 2018) *Episode 5732 (29 June 2018 - Part 1) *Episode 5733 (29 June 2018 - Part 2) *Episode 5816 (22 November 2018) Category:Writers